Frighteningly Cold
by Major Session
Summary: Do you know? When a person hates and doesn't acknowledge someone's existence… Their eyes when they look at him… Are, frighteningly cold.
1. Descent: Misery

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Summary: Do you know? When a person hates and doesn't acknowledge someone's existence… Their eyes when they look at him… Are, frighteningly cold.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Edited 246/2011. See the edit author note for edited section. Just a slight change but important for later._

* * *

><p>"Speech, human, Summon"<p>

'_Thought, human, Summon'_

"Jutsu" (followed by English translation)

"**Speech, Demon, possessed jinchuuriki"**

(number) corresponding authors note

* * *

><p>Finally I would love to say a big thank you to my beta Syroc. It's thanks to his efforts that this story is of the quality it is and why I'm determined to finish this story. Thanks a ton Syroc.<p>

Also thank you to all the other beta offers I received.

* * *

><p><strong>Frighteningly Cold<strong>

**Arc 1: Descent**

**Chapter 1: Misery **

* * *

><p>"<em>Sacrifice still exists everywhere, and everywhere the elect of each generation suffers for the salvation of the rest." <em>

_Henri Frederic Amiel_

* * *

><p>"<em>And thus it was done. One became nine, and ten was no more. But then to hold back their power, their rage and their hate one became nine… and from that, the misery of a thousand souls was born." <em>

_Senju Heiwa (Founder of the Senju Clan)_

* * *

><p>A parent loves their child. A child loves their parent. It is bond without question. A thing of beauty. But beauty is so easily marred and that bond as easily broken. But one man refused to give up that bond. He wouldn't let his son live without letting him see his parent's love at least once. He wanted his son to be strong, to do all that he could that his son may survive in a world without peace. This man was the Fourth Hokage. He died that his son might know love. His son gave his life that others would be safe. And thus the misery of another soul was born.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(6 Years Later)<strong>

Cold. Inside and out. Shiver.

Crunch. Snow beneath heavy boots. A few people walked by in the evening dark, shadows flickering beneath the dim lighting.

A boy stumbled. Skin upon ice. He fell to a knee, hand braced against the ground. Struggle. Back on his feet. The bare skin ashen, wading through the snow.

He was cold. So very cold. Up. He looked up. Saw the cold looks. Watched them turn away. He looked back down. The snow was cold too. But at least… at least it wasn't scared.

The street emptied. The few stragglers out in the dark fled as misery approached. Fear. Written upon their eyes. Written in ice. A look so cold, mortal fear. A quick glance, a shuffled retreat. A long stare, a brief flight. They all left. And in that quiet, snow-coated road the boy trekked on, looking for warmth.

'_Please come back. I'm so cold.'_ Sniff. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. Because crying made everyone run away even faster.

Like silk. Smooth and flowing. Like acid. Corrosive and sour. It crawled forth. A voice. Whispering poison to steal your soul. _"Doesn't it hurt? The fear, the hate, all held in that look? It chills your blood. You don't need them. You don't want them. Learn to hate and we can make them… disappear!" _Then it was gone. Vanishing as quickly as it came.

He glanced up. Looked round. Shrug. There was no one there. He marched on.

'_Please. I want to go home. I feel so cold.' _Sniff. Again he refused to cry. He wouldn't. Not again so soon…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback )<strong>_

_Flakes of white. Cold. Drifting down from who knows where. But we know they landed in the open yard connected to an orphanage. And in that place, amidst the falling snow, misery was renewed._

_Grey clouds. Swirling overhead. Grey as the world. Soft light all that reached the earth, a place once green, now white with snow._

_Shrieks of laughter. Shouts of surprise. Yelled curses . The snowballs flew and the children played. _

_He watched the other kids run about in the snow. Playing, laughing, wiping the snow out of their eyes… Happy. Friends. Love. He craved it. He wanted it all. He glanced round at the dark, the dark surrounding him, hidden amongst the trees. The orphanage backed onto a training area. And from its ground he watched. _

_Gulp. He willed up his courage, leapt, landed on the low wall surrounding the yard, then down. Down amongst children. A scrap of orange fluttering in his hand, clutched beneath his burden._

_He stopped. Lifted his prize. "I… I got the ball back. You lost it yesterday right?" _

"_Na… Naruto…" _

"_It's Naruto the demon! RUN!"_

"_Run for it!" _

"_AAAHH!"_

"_Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Naruto darted forward, faster than a child should be able to. His small hand grabbed a wrist. A girl's. He squeezed. He didn't want them to leave. _

_CRACK!_

_He felt her wrist give. Bones break, unable to take the strain._

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!" A scream. Her scream. The one in his grasp._

_Naruto sobbed. "I don't want to be alone anymore! It's too cold." _

"_Let me go! Please let me GO!" Shrieks. She screamed in protest, squirming in his grip. The pain. Her wrist was broken. Fear clawing at her throat._

"_But I just want to play! Please? I brought the ball back!" He sounded odd. Pleading, fear, both layered over a string of pain, a string plucked to make his voice._

"_Let me go! Get away from me!" Purple hair thrashed. Her struggles are in vain. His grip was iron and refused to release her._

"_But I just want…" he tried._

"_Let her go, monster!"_

"_Yeah, go away. We don't want you!"_

"_Monster! You hurt her!"_

"_Let go of Ami!"_

_The boy let go. He staggered back. Stumble. He fell as if struck. No punch had been thrown. Their eyes did the damage._

"_Please. Play?" He mumbled. Wide eyes staring at the group of children. Cold eyes. All looking through him. Fear. He could even taste it. Acid on his tongue. _

"_Ami! Are you ok?" _

_She stumbled forward, caught by the small group. "My arm, it hurts!" Ami sobbed, clutching the offending limb. The children closed ranks around her. 10, maybe 12 orphans faced the boy down._

_He recoiled. "Don't look like that! Please?" He seemed to choke. A dry sob. Hiccup. It wrenched his throat. _

_They all looked with fear and hate at the quivering wretch. Hiccuping on the ground. They backed away._

"_You hurt Ami monster!"_

"_Mr. Kishimoto said we were to stay away from you because you're a Demon!"_

"_Leave us alone!"_

"_Please don't leave!" He lurched to his feet. Blond hair swaying. He sobbed. "Don't leave, I'm so cold." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Then another._

_The children scattered. _

_He stood their sniffing and sobbing as tears left tracks upon his face and crimson snow beneath his feet. _

_**(Flashback End)**_

* * *

><p>He staggered down the road. Seeking things he did not have.<p>

'_I'm so cold. I wish… I wish I had a friend… and... and a Mommy.'_ He stopped, shivered. Blue eyes pierced the dark of the alley off the main road.

'_Maybe there's warmth down there?'_ He started forward. Into the dark.

'_I want a Mommy. Mommies don't let their children be cold. Mommies love them. If I had a mommy I wouldn't be cold anymore.'_

The light at the other end beckoned. He continued on through the deserted alley, past empty boxes stacked beside trash cans over flowing with garbage. Gloom strangled all else.

CRASH! A door thrown open. THUD. A body tossed into the muck.

"And stay out you useless drunk!" A voice. It sounded harsh and hot.

The door snapped shut once more. Slowly the man sat himself up. He leant back against a crate, clutching at his aching head. "Ashh Fucsh you! Errhhm, pullah!" He spat. "Nowsh wesh can I gosh to get mesh some morsh drink?" the man slurred.

The boy froze. Blue eyes locked onto the man sitting in front of him.

The man's head lolled. He blinked. "Eh? A kid? Whatsh you ding oush sosh late shonny? Espeshally in the snowsh. Ha ha, ha..." The laughter died on his lips. He squinted. Eyeing the child of around 7 before him. Snap. His eyes widened, filled with fear, turned cold. "Hey I knowsh you. You'sh demon brash. Yoush, yoush stays awash from me! Away you hear! Away!" He staggered back. Tripping in his haste, crawling amidst the filth. Fear serving better than 10 cups of coffee.

"Please. Don't go." The boy whispered but the man was already gone. A single tear, black without light, rolled down his check. Drip. It landed in the slush. The man had fled, no need to turn back. He continued on.

"I want a mommy! I want to go home!" He sniffed. _'I will not cry!'_ he wiped the red rivulet from his face and walked on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flash back)<strong>_

_The children had fled. _

"_Don't… Don't leave me!" He cried out desperately. _

_He stumbled after them. They rounded the corner and he followed. Up the steps and to the door. Pause. Voices, crying. They were talking to Mrs Kishimoto. They ran the place, she and her husband. _

_He waited, unsure what to do. The tears had stop but their tracks remained._

_Hic. He hiccupped. A dry sob. He moved forward, fear curling in his gut . _

_Push. He open the door and stepped through._

"_AAAHHHH!" Screams. Children. Clustered around a kneeling woman. She panicked. Stood up and turned. Pick up the first thing to hand. _

_Thump. Thud. Thunk. Clothes. The ironing just finished. Fresh washing soiled by anger._

"_Out! Get out!" The woman shrieked. She pelted the small boy. He just stood in the door way, snow swirling about his feet. Cold. The other children watched. Frightened. _

"_But Mrs. Kishimoto…" His lips trembled. His eyes welled. He began to cry once more. His tears, thick ruby drops. Blood. They coursed down his cheeks. Tears of blood. Stark against the black surrounding his eyes._

"_I said get out monster! You only bring pain and misery to those around you! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Her cries were panicked. Her husband wasn't here. She was afraid. Afraid he would attack her next. Without her husband there to protect her… she felt fear. Fear of that thing, the hurt look and those tears. Inhuman misery._

_The boy took a step back. Then another. He clutched his ever present blanket. Trying to draw comfort. Comfort from its warm colour and soft texture. It wouldn't come. Not beneath her stare. So cold, empty. She looked through him. As if he wasn't there. Just fear and disgust coursing it that gaze. He turned, fled. Fled into the grey light beneath the winter clouds. Into the cold._

"_And don't ever come back!" Mrs. Kishimoto screamed after the retreating child._

_**(Flashback End)**_

* * *

><p>He felt so tired. But he couldn't sleep. His eyes were black. Rings of night surrounding his icy orbs.<p>

"Somewhere. There's got to be somewhere I can rest. Somewhere it's not cold." Mumbled musings. He staggered on.

He wouldn't sleep. He couldn't, because when he did… the screams, the blood, bodies and gore. All splattered across his eyelids. Destruction, burning. His home burning. And he was left all alone amidst piles of the dead.

His eyes snapped back open. Catching his fall upon a pipe gliding down the wall.

'_Somewhere that's not cold…'_ his brain seemed sluggish. Feet hard to move. Staggering he moved. Down another alley. This one was lit though. A single bulb flickering in the night.

A box! A big one too. He slumped to his knees and crawled inside. _'Good thing it was knocked over, it kept the snow out.' _He scratched his face. Fingers grazing the marks there. He yawned. Slumped back, resting against the wood_. 'I'm still cold though.' _He clutched his blanket tighter. Pulling it against the white of his shirt, orange meeting red in the swirl upon the white. He pulled his knees up, laying his head upon them. _'So cold.'_

Time ticked on and evening became night. The boy sat in the box while his skin turned from pink, to white, to ash. He lingered in the twilight neither awake nor asleep. So tired yet refusing to let the darkness claim him for fear of what he'd see. While he sat, his temperature continued to drop.

* * *

><p>(Edited 246/2011)**  
><strong>

** "GRHHHMMMM"** A growl. Like a thousand beast snarling. Ringing out across the water. **"This will not do. Of all things I will not freeze to death! I am rage incarnate! So… Hmmm, heat is only energy. Chakra is the basis of all energy…"**

In the dark of the cage, beneath a cold grey sky, , a grin shone with malicious light.

** "I will not die!"** the thing spoke, terrible in its joy. Red liquid pooled from the darkness beyond the gate, seeping around pillars set in its way. Mixing with the lake water beyond, then sinking beneath the surface.

* * *

><p>Bloodlust. Hate. Rage.<p>

A man stopped dead. His body freezing. He looked to be no older than 18.

'_The hell? That feeling… That chakra… It couldn't be…' _Forcing himself to move he turned. Crept forward, towards that malevolent power. Grey hair caught the light. A slight shimmer. He peeked around the side of the building, staring at where the evil flowed from.

'_Phew it hasn't escaped. Stupid demon.'_ He crept forward. Heavy boots soundless upon the snow. He didn't want to wake the sleeping thing. He knelt before the open crate, staring at the steaming boy.

'_Steaming? The hell?'_ his hand crept towards the pocket of his flak jacket. He stopped, frozen as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned slowly, glacial in his motion.

"So, what you up to?" the dog faced ANBU inquired. He sounded like he was smiling. But the kneeling man couldn't tell, not with the ANBU's face covered behind that white screen. He also noted the silent cat-man and hawk-woman standing behind the dog.

Gulp.

"I, err, felt the, the chakra and came to investigate. I found the boy and I was… then you showed up." He finished.

"And if we hadn't showed up you would have...?" Dog inquired, standing in front of the still kneeling man.

Click. Whirr… The gears of his mind flicked into overdrive. "I was going to work out why he was steaming then take him to Lord Hokage!"

Dog nodded. His silence bespoke his pondering.

Hawk answered instead. "You may return to your duties then, we shall deliver the boy instead." Her voice was clear and sharp.

Cat nodded.

Dog sighed. "Fine, fine."

The kneeling man stumbled out of the way as Dog motioned him aside. He stepped forward, crouched and scooped up the boy. He stood. Nod. Nod. Nod. All three ANBU acknowledged their readiness. They disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>"So you located the child?" A man in white robes asked.<p>

The three ANBU stood at attention in the office centre.

Dog removed his mask. His left eye was closed, a long scar crossing it. Apparently the eye had been lost. His open eye revealed a dark brown. A crop of silver spikes for hair adorned his head. But the rest of his face remained hidden behind a half-mask.

Dog spoke. "Yes Lord Hokage. We located the boy in an alley near the market district. He was located inside a box and in the presence of a young chunin. He was warm despite the frigid temperatures and not wearing appropriate clothing. In fact, he was steaming with the amount of heat he was releasing. We believe this warmth resulted from the release of demonic chakra we felt. It also probably saved his life."

"I see." The Hokage murmured. Tobacco, in pipe. Katon jutsu (fire release technique). Smoke. The Hokage, leader of konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, puffed on his pipe. "This chunin, who was he and what was he doing?"

"I believe he's a shinobi called Mizuki Lord Hokage. As for what he was doing, when we arrived he was crouched in front of the boy. He reported that he too sensed the disturbance, probably due to his closer proximity rather than skill, and went to investigate. He also reported that he then planned to bring the boy to you sir."

'_Hmm. A loyal and honest chunin it would seem. At least one not blinded by fear at any rate. I shall have to keep an eye on him. Anyone not ardently afraid of Naruto deserves both my respect and gratitude. Well, we shall see.'_

Cough.

The Hokage was cut from his musings. He glanced up, noting the cough had come from Cat. He also noted Dog was reading a small orange book and was buried nose deep.

"Team Dog, you are dismissed. And Kakashi, please read that book only in private."

Kakashi, or Dog, did not respond. His eye crinkled. A smile. Then he vanished followed by his teammates. Three puffs of smoke, the only evidence they had ever been.

Sarutobi Hiruzen Stood up and stretched. Being Hokage meant he kept long hours.

Creak. The door to his office opened. He glanced over at the child who wondered in.

A small smile crept upon the ancient face. "Awake at last Naruto?" Hiruzen inquired kindly.

"I don't sleep." Was the mumbled reply. A yawn followed.

"No. You don't, do you?" Sarutobi grimaced. _'What a fate. To never know the joys of sleep or feeling refreshed after a good rest.'_ He re-schooled his features. "My apologies. Please take a seat." He gestured. Three chairs sat before his desk. The blond boy slumped into the closest.

Yawn.

'_Such a shame.'_ Another lament. Hiruzen re-took his own, more comfortable, seat. "So tell me Naruto, how did you end up in the streets so late at night and why do you have such inappropriate gear for this time of year?" His tone was kind. So was the smile. A gentle warmth called love.

The blond smiled and nodded. Finally someone looked at him. He began to feel warm at last. And so the child re-told his misery to the kindly old man.


	2. Descent: Hate

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Summary: Do you know? When a person hates and doesn't acknowledge someone's existence… Their eyes when they look at him… Are, frighteningly cold.<p>

* * *

><p>"Speech, human, Summon"<p>

'_Thought, human, Summon'_

"Jutsu" (followed by English translation)

"**Speech, Demon, possessed jinchuuriki"**

(number) corresponding authors note

* * *

><p>Finally I would love to say a big thank you to my beta Syroc. It's thanks to his efforts that this story is of the quality it is and why I'm determined to finish this story. Thanks a ton Syroc.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Frighteningly Cold<strong>

**Arc 1: Descent**

**Chapter 2: Hate**

* * *

><p><em>Hungry not only for bread - but hungry for love. Naked not only for clothing - but naked for human dignity and respect. Homeless not only for want of a room of bricks - but homeless because of rejection.<em>

_Mother Teresa_

* * *

><p>Old. That's how he felt. Old and beaten. The Third Hokage. Age's dagger sunk firmly in his back.<p>

Sigh. He gazed out the window, orange shirt ruffling in the breeze.

"Third Hokage, please let me think about this." The chunin trembled. Horrified. What had Lord Hokage just asked him? "About becoming Naruto's home room teacher."

He turned. "Iruka, you know as well as I do that everyone is troubled by Naruto's mischief."

Step. Step. He walked back towards his cushion. "No one wants to take him as a student."

The chunin nodded his agreement. Twitch. The ninja squirmed, his flak jacket suddenly too hot.

"I believe however that a teacher's job is to enhance a student's virtues." He turned and sat. Hurrmmm. _'My bones are getting to old for this.'_

He continued. "If Naruto does not graduate from the academy, he will not be able to become a ninja. He will remain an outcast for the rest of his life."

He looked expectantly at the chunin.

The man panicked. "Just a minute! I'm sure there is someone fit for him!"

"If Naruto cannot get a teacher then I have no choice but to have him leave the Academy." Hiruzen overrode any additions to that speech.

"I... uh." Sigh. The ninja looked down. Scratch. Scratch. The scar across his nose pained him when he felt guilty.

"Don't let it bother you. No one can blame you. Your friend Mizuki recommended you… But I'm sure he'll understand." Hiruzen dropped the name. "So even if Naruto does leave the Academy it certainly isn't your fault."

'_Mizuki recommended me?_' The Chunin faltered. "Please wait! Ah…"

"What? You'll accept?" The Hokage beamed.

"Ah… err… yes." The ninja sighed in defeat.

Nod. Nod. "Oh! Is that so? This is a life saver for Naruto. Thank you Iruka."

"I, well…" Sigh. He couldn't say no. Not when the Hokage smiled liked that.

* * *

><p>Grimace. Iruka slouched. Damning his luck. <em>'Why me? Of all instructors why did I have to get saddled with the kyuubi?'<em>

He continued down the street.

"Out! Get out!" Anger. Laced with fear.

Thud.

He glanced up.

There it was. Sprawled in the dust.

A broom. Held aloft. An angry man. Standing in his shop door.

"But I just wanted to…" It began.

"I don't care! Just stay out of my shop." Defensive. He guarded his door.

Frown. Iruka's forehead creased. _'What has it done this time?'_ Pause. He stopped, turned at the words of two woman he'd just walked past.

"Oh look it's that thing."

"Why do they let it stay in the village?"

"I wish Lord Hokage would have more consideration for us."

"SHUT UP!"

Surprise. Iruka spun back.

It stood, defiant and angry. Then fled. Pelted down the road.

"H… Hey!" The man called. "Come back so I can call the…"

"I'm not 'That Thing'!" It rounded the corner. The final words drifting back. "I'm Uzmaki Naruto! And I'm going to be Hokage one day dattebayo!" (1)

He frowned. Faced the storekeeper.

"What did it want?"

The reply, terse. "How should I know? Not like I listen to the damn thing."

He re-entered his shop. Iruka glanced right.

"_All books, pens and paper 50% off!"_ the sign proclaimed.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>HUHURRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"<strong>__ The demon snarled. _

_SHATTER!_

_SMASH!_

_CRASH! _

_Monstrous tails whipped through the air_

_The world trembled. _

'_I can't breathe! It's… It's evil!' Iruka choked. He couldn't think couldn't move. _

"_Gah, damn genin. Get back! That things aura will drive you insane!"_

_Hate. Rage. Malice. Evil. The components of Bloodlust. The sickly presence, hanging in the air._

"_Idiot, I said move!" _

_Uff. A blow to the gut. He felt himself lifted, held upon a shoulder._

"_Wait! My mum and Dad are still fighting out there! I have to protect them!" _

_His frantic cry's fell on deaf ears as Iruka was carried away…_

"AAAHHHHH!"

A yell of horror.

Iruka lurched up. Sweat. Pouring down his face. Shirt, soaked, pants too.

Pant. Pant. Pant. Rocking back and forth. Face twisted, awash with fear.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Murmured words. Soothing the fear. Washing the two faces from his vision.

* * *

><p>Thunk.<p>

A book, placed upon the bench.

Iruka gazed at the other texts, choosing the others he would need.

"Iruka!" Another chunin. He walked up behind his fellow teacher.

"I understand you'll be Naruto's homeroom teacher."

Iruka turned. Worry upon his brow. "Oh, yes. I had no choice since the Third Hokage requested it."

"You got the short end of the stick didn't you? I feel sorry for you, I had him last year."

He frowned. "Frankly, I don't know how to go about this."

"Well he certainly is a handful. Just treat it appropriately. Just do what works."

"What works?" Puzzled. Iruka couldn't work it out.

"Yes, just go about your way. Don't make a fuss. If you don't bother with them, kids tend to go away on their own." He waved Iruka good bye. Walked off, heading for his own class.

"What works huh?" Shake. He shook his head. Picked up his books. Headed out.

* * *

><p>Step.<p>

Step.

Step.

He noticed the trap.

Slide.

Thud.

A duster hit floor. Falling from its perch, wedged in the door.

There It was. In all It's orange glory. Orange shirt, long sleeves, whirlpool on the front. Two tone pants, orange, blue. Divided down the middle. (2). Goggles upon It's brow. The only thing that bespoke ninja, two kunai holster. One on each leg.

'_Why me?'_ Iruka glowered at the thing.

He turned. Faced the class.

"Who did this?"

Silence. The children stared. Bored, worried, annoyed. Different looks upon different faces. But all eyes forward. Some on him and some on It.

Snigger. "Hehehe."

It grinned and laughed. Finding him funny.

'_That little bastard!' _

He started forward.

Slip. Voop. Thud.

'_Ow...'_

"HAHAHA! Gotcha! Gotcha!" It's hands waving. Grinning like a maniac.

"The eraser was just a decoy. You fell for it! Hehehe"

Iruka glared. Anger. Capturing his face.

"Naruto!"

"Mmmhm?"The grin faded. But It looked… Excited? Expectant? Happy? Happy he had shouted at It? No. Happy because… He called It's name?

'_Why I oughtta…'_

"_Just do what works."_

The advice. Echoed through his thoughts.

Softer this time. "Naruto…"

"I know. I know. I'll go stand in the hallway." It walked past. Heading for the door.

"No." Voice, quiet now. "Go and take your seat."

"Huh?" Confused. It's voice sounded unsure. Off kilter.

So was the class. They looked surprised. Shocked.

"What a let-down. I was looking forward to seeing Naruto get scolded." A large boy grumbled, speaking to his black haired friend. Iruka glanced up. Noted the speaker.

"Sheesh. How boring."

It trudged up the stairs, headed to its seat. Sat down. Watched with curiosity.

Iruka retrieved his books that had been dropped when he slipped. Placed them on the lectern. Faced the class once more.

"Morning! First let me introduce myself. I'll be your home room teacher starting today. I'm Umino Iruka. My favourite food is ramen from Ichiraku's . My least favourite food is mixed rice. I was born on May 26 so…"

He refused to look at It. But he noticed It slump. Curl in on Itself. The grin fell. He relaxed. The two faces, layering its own, fading. Fading as It's misery grew.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 hour later)<strong>

Iruka smiled. He looked. Saw all the inquisitive faces. Expectant. Waiting to learn. This was why he became a teacher.

A deep breath. He savoured the morning air. Sun light. Giving warmth to all.

"Ok everyone, instead of introducing yourself I want each of you to demonstrate your ninjutsu skill!" He beamed.

"EEHHHH?" The general response.

He chuckled. "You're not going to be graded. This is just so I can assess how to proceed with our lessons."

He looked around. "So we'll do a basic jutsu. Bushin no Justsu. (Clone Technique)." (3)

Lift. Glance. He checked his roster, name and class position.

"Umm, first up is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Go ahead and try it!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"You're the greatest Sasuke!"

"I love you Sasuke!"

Surprise. Iruka was not prepared for the sudden screams of idolism. The girls, worshipping the boy.

'_Well someone's popular.'_ Iruka bemused.

"Hmm, Bushin no Justsu (Clone Technique) is child's play." Sasuke stated. His bearing, tone… Casual and uncaring, confident.

"Grrrrrrah! You always act so smug!" It snarled. Finger. Accusing the boy.

"Shut up, idiot." The response. Again casual. As if no concern was given, that its presence was no threat.

"Don't interrupt Sasuke's focus!"

"That's right! You're in the way!"

Iruka noted the two girls. Pink and blond. If only for its response.

"Not you too, Sakura." Comic. The face It made at the pinkette's comment.

Iruka shook his head.

"Okay Sasuke, try it."

Ram. Snake. Ram. The boy's hand flickered.

"Bushin no Justsu! (Clone Technique)"

Puff. Puff.

Two bursts of smoke. A gust of wind. Two Sasuke's stood facing each other in the ring of students.

"Hmm." Iruka nodded.

'_Impressive'_

The girls stated their wonder too.

"Amazing! That was a perfect Bushin no Justsu. (Clone Technique). I can't tell which one is real."

"Sasuke you're amazing!"

"You're awesome Sasuke!"

"Heh! It's so obvious to me!" Smirk. Its aura was confident.

Move. Jump. Kick. Its foot smashed through. Cleaved the boy in two.

Poof. He exploded. Turned into dust. A clone.

"Wrong." Sasuke smirked.

"Huh?" It turned. Blue eyes made menacing. More so by the black, outlining each orb.

"Idiot! Hey that's the real one."

"What are you doing?"

The girls' chorus stopped.

"AHHH!"

Leap. Foot out. Slam home. Crush his face.

Poof. Once more, Sasuke turned to dust.

Thud.

"Ow." It complained. Voice pained while sprawled on the ground.

"Wrong again." Sasuke's voice called down.

Thud. The boy. He dropped back to earth. Vacated the tree in which he had hidden.

"Sasuke!"

"Amazing, two clones in an instant while the real one moved elsewhere." Iruka nodded. Truly, he was gifted. That boy… was one to watch. While it… was a joke.

It scowled. "Huh! I can make a clone too! Bushin no Justsu! (Clone Technique)."

Poof!

A single cloud. Then something staggered out. Sickly. Pale. Bleached.

Crumple. It dropped to the floor.

Poof. The clone exploded. Unstable.

Laughter.

All the children laughing.

"This guy's such an idiot!"

"Damn it!" It swore. Face screwed. Frustration. Misery.

Sasuke stepped forward. Scowl . Annoyance crawled forth. "I don't know what your problem is, but quit lunging at me."

"He's right." A boy stated.

Iruka noted the high collar. The black glasses too. _'Aburame._'

The boy continued. "I say that because every time you do something, you hold up our lesson. And that is an annoyance."

Whirl. It locked eyes. Scowling back.

"What?" It demanded.

"Yeah, you're an annoyance! You're a germ for just being alive!"

"That's cruel Hibachi. But you're right."

Naruto. He felt cold. The sun, seeming to freeze. And then…

Like water. Cool and deep. Like a bog. Treacherous and foul. It Seeped through his mind. "_You hate it don't you? The ridicule, the fear, derision in their eyes. Those looks so cold… It freezes your blood. You don't have to take it. You don't have to suffer. All those looks, the hate, the pain that they cause … You can make it go away. Just let the hate swallow you. Then… then we can make them all… disappear!"_ Gone. Faded. Back into the sewers.

Crawling. Twisting. Contaminating the air. Rage. Hate. Misery. All mixed into bloodlust.

Iruka stiffened. He could feel the call, the call to slaughter. Too weak to be noticed by those untrained. But enough to cause fear in those that could. _'I have to stop this, before it leaks anymore bloodlust!'_

"What?" It snarled. Turned. Ready to lunge.

Quick. He moved forward. Got in It's way.

"Everyone! Quit making fun of Naruto!" Iruka glared. Daring. Would they object?

The blood hunger faded. "Teacher!"

It smiled. Face creeping, out of the sorrow.

He turned. Looked through him. Looked at the two smiling faces.

"Don't bother… With this kid."

"A… uh." It faded. The smile. His face fell. Fell back to hell.

Down. It looked down.

He turned back to his class.

"C'mon everyone. Let's continue our lesson. We'll head over to training field four."

"Okay."

"Yes Teacher."

The children followed.

Fists bawled. Teeth gritted. Canines protruding. Naruto stood. Trembling. With what emotion he knew not, only that it hurt. _'I will NOT cry. I'll make it all… disappear.'_

* * *

><p>Creak.<p>

He shifted. The wood moving. Rope twisting.

Naruto sat. The swing, his swing. His haven from others. The only thing… he could remember…. remember having fun on… as a child.

Sideways. Leaning forward. Forehead against the rope.

He watched.

Watched the other children leave. Head home. Their parents there. Waiting, smiling. Asking how their days were. Laughing, congratulating. The warmth of love.

Everything he wanted.

Everything he needed.

Everything he lacked.

Like gold. Soft and rich. Like rust. Corroded and dry. _"It's not fair is it? They have, so much…. All. All that you want. Yet you... you have nothing. It hurts. It hurts you to see… see their love, their happiness. So end your pain. Make it go away. Give in to your hate and we can make it all… Disappear!"_ Back. It left.

From whence it came, he knew not where. Only that the voice could not be heard by others. The voice… It spoke only to him, for others could not hear its insidious tones.

The last few. The students. He watched. Watched them trickle away. When all had left he got up. Turned. Walked into the forest.

A shadow moved. Darted. Followed.

* * *

><p>CAW!<p>

Startled. A crow took flight.

"I'm going to show all of them! I swear, dattebayo!" Anger. Pain. Dripping like acid. The voice corroded.

Ram. Snake. Ram.

"Bushin no Justsu! (Clone Technique)"

Poof!

Smoke. It cleared. Bleached orange. Translucent skin. The clone tumbled. Face plant. Dispelled.

"Wha…? Damn it! Once more!"

Ram. Snake. Ram.

Chakra flared. A flash of yellow. (4). Nothing happened.

"GAAAHHHH!"

A silent watcher.

She watched. Watched all this. Watched him try, watched him fail. The curses and pain. All vivid and real.

She….

Her eyes. Pale. Lavender. Her hair. Black. Midnight. Lavender beneath midnight.

'_Naruto… You try so hard. You don't give up. I… I wish I was that… strong….'_

Meep! She squeaked. Ducked back. A tree. Providing cover.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

She peeked out again. A grey haired man. Armoured in a green flak jacket. His clothing. Blue. The clothing of a ninja. Standard issue.

"Mr. Mizuki!"

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you? When we're not at the Academy just call me Mizuki. We're friends after all… Right?"

He knelt. The grey haired man. A smile upon his lips.

Naruto walked over. Smiling also. Hands behind his head.

"Hehehe. Thanks… Mizuki."

"Anytime." He reached out. Ruffled the blond hair. "So tell me Naruto, how was your first day with Iruka? He's a good friend of mine you know."

"I… uh…" Naruto faltered.

"That bad huh?" He glanced up. Back down. Evening fast approaching.

"Well don't worry about it, I know he'll come around. In the meantime let's go get something to cheer you up. How about something to eat? My treat."

"Really? Thank you Mizuki dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>"Ah Naruto, what's up?"<p>

He shrugged. "Nothing much."

He looked at the old man closing up his ramen stand. The man smiled knowingly.

"Want some ramen?"

"But you're closing." He protested.

"It's no hassle for my best customer. Besides, the stoves still on."

"Really Mr Teuchi?"

"Really." Teuchi smiled. Folded his awning. Walked behind the counter, placing noodles into the steaming broth.

Teuchi glanced back, noting the grey haired ninja. The way he stood so close. So close to the blond, but no hostility. "What about your friend? He joining you?"

"Mhmmm, yeah!"

Naruto looked up. Curious but smiling. Gazing at his friend.

"Yeah, guess I will. I'll finally get to try the Ichiraku ramen Naruto keeps telling me about." Mizuki smiled. Eyes closing with the grin.

They ate. Silence. But companionable.

Teuchi finished closing up. Content. Watching the two young men eat.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll see you around Naruto. Remember, don't cause too much trouble and I'm sure you and Iruka will get along fine."<p>

"Hey Mizuki."

The chunin paused. Something seemed… odd. The blonde's voice. It sounded… pained. He turned.

A wave of a hand. He gestured the boy to follow.

A Tree. Swaying overhead. Dark against the starlight. The pair sat. The bench, shrouded in shade by tree it hid beneath.

Silence.

He waited. The kid would talk.

Time. Minutes crawled by.

"Hey Mizuki…" The words laboured. Worried. "What is… hate?"

Eyebrows, raised in suprise. The dark obscured this motion, however, leaving it unseen. "Oh? What makes you ask that Naruto?"

"It's just that… Everyone seems to hate me… But, I don't know, if… If I hate them back. I want… them to like me. But… It hurts so much."

"Well. How should I put this. Hate… Hate is… an evil thing. A darkness that corrodes the soul in which it harbours. We hate someone because… We see them as how we would like to be."

Eyes glazed. He leaned back. Gazed at the leaves, swaying in the breeze.

" And so the heart, once filled with desire, is set afire. And you seek to destroy… all you once held dear. I know that's not very helpful in answering do you hate someone, but I can't think of any other way to describe it."

Tilt. He shifted his gaze. Eye's falling on the enraptured blond.

"Safe to say it's unpleasant for everyone. Because those consumed by hate, they seek only to destroy. They change. Your best friends becomes your worst enemy. But your worst enemy… Will never again be your best friend… Because they hate themselves even more than they hate you. That is why hate is evil. Because, in the end, the one it kills… is you."

He laughed. The kids face was so solemn.

"Then do you… Hate me Mizuki?" The whisker marks crumpled. Cheeks twisted. Warped by misery.

Startled. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Because… I think I hate… everyone. Because I see everyone so happy. Everyone looking _at_ each other. And,I want that too. I want what they have. I just want to hear my mommy say… I… love you. It hurts so much."

He sat. Patient. Listening. Letting the kid bleed it all out. It would only help him in the end.

"It's not like… when you get a cut or scrape your knee. But it hurts… so much. I sometimes feel… like I'm dying."

Clutch. Squeeze. Had fisted. Crushing the fabric. Heart beating beneath the small fist.

"Right here… It hurts. Why?"

Smile. He leant forward.

"I guess no one's ever explained this one to you then huh?"

Confusion. Added to the pain. Etched upon the boy's face.

"You see Naruto… Ah, how can I describe this? Well, I guess. Hmm. There are two kinds of pain in this world. Physical… and emotional. When you hate someone, that feeling, festers inside you. It hurts because the thing you truly hate, is yourself."

Down. The boys gaze. Cast at earth.

"Is there anyway… to stop hating then? To stop it hurting?"

"There is but it may seem difficult and inconvenient because it can only be given by other people."

"What is it?"

Up. Head shifted. His eyes captured. Hope shining in their depths

"It's love."

Puzzlement.

"Love? That sounds a bit… stupid."

Mizuki smiled.

"It may seem stupid, but love is the only cure for hate. But not only must someone love you but you must accept their love. Otherwise no matter how many people love you, you will never love yourself. And if you do not love yourself the hate will only grow."

"So how? How do I get someone to love me?"

Pained. The voice strung with yearning.

"You already have people who love you."

The beginnings of happiness.

"I do? Who?"

"Love, is the care and devotion you feel for those around you. I care for you. And so does your friend Teuchi. Even the Hokage cares about you. So since we care about, you are given our love. But it's up to you to take it."

"So then… did my parents… love me?"

A small smile. Resting on the chunin's lips.

"Everyone loves their children Naruto. Now you should be getting home. It's rather late."

The boy hopped up.

"Thank you Mizuki. I'll see you tomorrow dattebayo!"

Naruto raced off. Running. Out into the night. Grin. Plastered on his face.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

His final words. Whispered.

"You'll need to understand what hate is, you damn fox."

* * *

><p>Quiet. Dark. The cool air still.<p>

Sigh.

Thump.

Iruka flopped back. Spread eagle. His bed sheets crumpling.

He mused.

'_Why did Mizuki want me to be Naruto's teacher?'_

Roll. Head propped. Lying on side.

'_Is it because I'm his friend? I know he's friends with It but…'_

Twist. He scowled.

'_Does he expect me to forget the death of my parents, to forgive their deaths so easily? It stole them from me. Then taunts me with It's presence, feigning innocence. Does he believe our friendship is stronger than the love for my parents?' _

Sigh. He tried to calm down.

'_I know it's not fair. That kid… He didn't really kill them. Not him. It's just… Whenever I see It's face… I can't help… but see their faces too. Mom, Dad… Why did you have to go?'_

Roll. Onto his back.

Sigh.

Eventually, his eyes closed.

Alas. All that greeted him… were nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**1.**

In the Japanese versions, Naruto often ends his sentences with "dattebayo" or "(verb)-ttebayo", and as such Naruto has a unique style of speech. In the Japanese language, an ending can be added with no meaning to make the tone sound more tough, childish, girlish, or many other changes depending on the many existing endings. "-ttebayo", which is not a well-known ending, has no literal meaning and cannot be translated, but carries the connotations of the speaker being uncultured, brusque, and seeming tougher than they really are. – from Urban Dictionary.

Therefore since there is no translation this will be one of the few Japanese words I will use in text. I don't speak the language so refrain from using Japanese words normally as I may use them incorrectly. Also seeing them used when there is a perfectly good translation annoys me. However since there is no translation and no equivalent word I will use dattebayo instead of the far more annoying and illogical 'believe it'.

In English we use tone to give such inflections which I don't believe the Japanese do so much.

**2.**

I changed Naruto's clothes in this fic for three reasons. One: so the story's not too generic with his standard jumpsuit. Two: I always thought he should have been boiled alive in such heavy clothes when looking at what everyone else wears. Three, and most importantly: I felt like it.

And if you are wondering what I mean by the pants colouration, one leg is blue the other orange.

**3.**

As stated at the beginning of each chapter I will write the Japanese name for a ninja skill followed by its best English translation in brackets. Also I will do this every time because I find it immensely annoying to have to keep flicking up and down and back and forth to find out what a technique does. This happens when an author only gives the translation after the first time a technique is used, and never again. So I will give the translation every time.

Also I'm using the Japanese names as either people (like the dub) add jutsu to an English name instead of technique (which sounds stupid) or you can fully translate but I feel the Japanese names for the techniques add something the English translations just don't have.

**4.**

In the manga each person's chakra has a different colour, unlike the anime where it's all blue (except for demonic chakra which is red). Naruto's chakra is described as being yellow.


End file.
